When Slicked Met Bushy
by fake british accents
Summary: A documentation of events that followed the rondevouz of Slicked and Bushy.


She made him love waking up in the mornings. The way her bushy brown hair pillowed on his chest made him swell with pride. He loved everything about her. The way her curvy body moulded perfectly with his, how her hair appeared knotted and frizzy, yet parted easily for his hands. The way that a little piece of her hair puffed up every time she exhaled. Most of all, he loved how her 'know-it-all' demeanour disappeared whenever she was alone with him. Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you staring at," she asked, as she took him in. Sunlight streamed through the window, defining his hard features, making his white blonde hair shine and putting an angelic glow about him. God he was beautiful. "Seriously Draco, what are you staring at?"

"Just admiring my precious Hermione," he whispered, planting a kiss on her lips. "It's probably time that we get to breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. Why?"

"Oh my God! Draco! Why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione wailed as she jumped out of bed and threw on clothes.

"Hermione, you'll be fine."

"Bye bye," Hermione said, giving him a quick peck on the lisp before whisking out of the room. Sighing, Draco rolled out of bed and began getting ready.

His day started quite like any other day. He and Hermione both made their appearances at breakfast, and, as usual, Pansy had thrown herself all over Draco. He knew that he had to tell her that he had no interest in her what so ever, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to end all of her hopes and dreams of shagging Draco. Plus, he and Hermione both hat do keep up their normal fronts. With that in mind, Draco turned to one of his 'friends.'

"Must you eat like that," Draco sneered. "Honestly, you act as if you aren't civilized" Goyle stared hopelessly at him. After all, Draco had used words that were not monosyllabic. Pansy's voice cooed in Draco's ear.

"Oh Drakie!" You're such a big strong man. I just love how you control a situation!"

Her voice disgusted him. Though it sounded quite like a normal voice, Draco's imagination covered Pansy's voice with one that fit her quite wonderfully. This voice what high-pitched and loud. It was the kind of voice that one obtains after inhaling a helium balloon. The sound of that chipmunk like voice made him cringe inwardly as he snuck a glance at the woman of his dreams.

Last night had been completely wonderful. Draco had been so sweet and gentle. She has slipped into the Gryffindor Common Room and up to her dorms so that she could put on clean clothes and get ready for the day. As she walked into the Great Hall, she could not help but sneak a glance towards Draco and wonder what would be happening if their relationship was made revealed to the rest of the school. Would they be sitting and eating breakfast together? Would they be shunned by the rest of the school? These, and other thoughts, played in front of her minds eye as she sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Oi, Harry. What do you think is wrong with Hermione? She seems kind of off."

I don't know mate. Maybe it's a 'witch problem. You know, Ginny was saying that sometimes-"

"Enough! I did not need to know that you and my sister discussed 'witch problems.' Ginny doesn't have to worry about 'witch problems.' She's not old enough."

"Of course not Ron. Of course not."

He cornered her on her way to Muggle Studies, as he was filled with an animalistic desire for her, walked up behind her, spun her around, pinned her against the wall, and covered her mouth with his.

"Bloody hell," Ron's voice echoed down the previously empty corridor. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated. "Ron, there's something I have been meaning to tell you. You see, Draco and I are-"

"I can't believe you said his name Hermione. How could you? I always thought that it was going to be…you know…." With that, Ron tore off down the corridor.

"Draco, we have to talk."


End file.
